Fate DESTINY
by Ninjamaster227
Summary: It has been 5 years since the last Holy Grail war and the surviving masters, the saviors of the 5th Holy Grail war have gone there separate ways Rin has left to study abroad, Saber after having destroyed the grail returned to her past, and Shiro returned to a normal life. But like evil you can't destroy the Grail it has returned and created a new war unlike any other before it.
1. Prologue

_**Fate DESTINY Prologue**_

"…What is life? I have asked myself this question for eons…or was it years I forget it has been so long…and it is so dark…so so very dark. Trailing off right now is making me start to lose myself to the dark I must get to the point. As I said just what is LIFE exactly?...Is it just how we live or is it more is it how we define ourselves. If it is does that mean we define our own lives? Are we in control to live our lives the way we choose, or are we all slaves trapped inside some kind of greater Fate or Destiny? Since my imprisonment…no my rebirth I have sought an answer to this question. I have used my god like power to make others show me how they live and choose to define their lives. I have done this so…so many times each warriors answer has been different and unique…but never have they been able to satisfy me. I have tried to change some answers by tempting them with power, wealth, youth, all things that that satisfy the basic human urge and desire of greed. Some have taken my gifts…but others have denied my gifts not willing to pay my price for them. So I have tried and tried but still I wait for the answer that will calm, and bring peace to my mind. I had almost given up searching for this seemly unobtainable answer when one day I heard a glorious voice from the darkness say:

"I wish I knew the meaning to my existence…why was I even born?"

"This new wonderful voice had filled me with hope at last someone who felt like I did. Someone who burned with the desire to, know why he existed, and just what was the meaning to his life. But what made me even more hopeful was that this new friend without knowing it had offered "us" what else "we" wanted most in the world a wish. A WISH! "WE" NEED TO GRANT ONE IT'S "OUR" PURPOSE! "WE" WANT TO GRANT A WISH!...Sorry I let the dark take me again it gets difficult sometime to keep myself separate from its greed, and want to grant a wish. But yes not only did this voice give me a chance to find what I sought it gave the dark a chance to have what "we" wanted. So I reached across the shadows and the veil of time and space something that was no large feet for "us" and granted their wish. "We"…No I gave the voice a chance to find its answer, and in return they would give "us" "our" new life…And so the war that shouldn't have happened spread and took root from the wish of someone who shouldn't have ever existed. "We" are _**Angra Mainyu**_ the living embodiment of all the world's evils, and sins and "we" say let the WAR TO DECIDE ONES OWN EXISTANCE BEGIN!"

**(This is kind of small in terms of length but I feel like this is to the point. Oh and if anyone wasn't able to tell the narrator is avenger trapped inside the evil darkness of the tainted holy grail trying to speak while drawing the lines of where his and the grails minds separate and where they become "them" and "us". _Oh and also if you enjoyed this part please keep going and read the other chapters_.)**


	2. Chapter 1

Fate DESTINY

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that appear in it, the Type-Moon Company owns it. I am just borrowing parts of their "Fate" series universe to make this work of fiction.

It has been five long years since the last great Holy Grail war our heroes have gone their separate ways. Rin has begun studying abroad at the magic association clock tower school in London. Shiro has tried to fall back into a normal high school student life with his friends. Saber after destroying the grail was sent back to the land of her past. All are well and there chapter complete all believe that they have stopped the Holy Grail war from happening again…But you cannot destroy the grail it only will rebuild its self after a certain amount of years…And what has happened shall happen again…if this were a normal grail war where seven heroic spirits representing seven different classes Saber, Caster, Archer, Lancer, Assassin, Rider, and Berserker are summoned to do battle. But this isn't going to be a normal conflict something has caused an incomplete holy grail to begin another war before it was ready. Now double the amount of servants have been summoned and the battlefield the city of Fuyuki shall be thrown into turmoil once again. New masters will rise from the fires of this new war to battle each other each pursuing and clashing their own reasons for wanting the grail or for fighting with each other's. A new chapter has been forcibly written into the tomb that is the Holy Grail war with a dark source at its center. The masters of the past war will have to prepare themselves as they are drawn into this new war even those whom died for whatever caused this war will not allow death to interfere with its plan. Our story shall draw its origin with a young fifteen year old magus girl named Rima Scarlet enrolled at the same magus academy as Rin Tohsaka as she without knowing it opens her own version of Pandora's box.

Located inside of one of the Magic Associations student dorms Rima Scarlet a young red haired schoolgirl was tossing and turning in her bed. She was suffering from a nightmare she has been haunted by for the last five years. In this nightmare she goes along with her parents on an official assignment to investigate a priest in a city called Fuyuki. It always starts off slow with everything going fine…but then Rima's parents uncover something about the priest and try desperately to escape from his church before a tall blonde haired man in golden armor murders Rima's parents. That man had been in every one of her dreams since her parent's deaths five years ago, Rima had fainted when it happened, and when she had come to she was in the custody of a family friend from the magic association. He told her, that both her parents had died in an accident. But Rima knew her parents hadn't died in an accident. She knew what really happened she wanted to go back and get revenge but the family friend her foster father told her that a ten year old girl wouldn't be able to handle whatever killed her parents. So after much arguing Rima was sent to the magic academy in London to learn how to become a magus.

"Huh…wha? Oh great its time for another wonderful day here at the unhappiest place on earth." Rima said to herself after slamming her hand down on her alarm clock that had awoken her from her nightmare, before climbing out of her bed.

"Hey guys good morning." Rima said to a picture of her and her parents that was next to her bed as she began putting on her school uniform.

"I had that nightmare again…it's been five years and that horrible man still won't leave me alone. He murdered my parents right in front of me and no one in the magic association besides uncle Saito believes me. I've spent the last five years here learning magic and I'm pretty good now but I'm nowhere as good as mom or dad was…which means you'll both have to wait before I can get you your justice." Rima thought after leaving her dorm with a piece of toast in her mouth for a quick breakfast as she left for today's magus classes.

"AH! Hey pay attention while your walking you could hurt someone!" Roared another girl with black hair, and a red uniform who had slammed into Rima after she took off running because she was about to be late for her first class of the day.

Rima knew before she hit the ground who she had rammed into there's only one girl at their school who wore an all red uniform dress. Knowing this Rima braced her self for her talk with one of the schools top college grade level magus and in Rima's eyes spoiled rich kid from one of the stuck up magic families. "Hello Ms. Tohsaka I'm sorry for ramming into like that I'm running a little late for me class." Rim said as she tried to stand up as straight as possible if their had been one thing she'd learned her five years here its that they take manners very seriously and that means standing so straight your backs hurts sometimes.

"Oh so that's the reason why you were taking of down the hall like a mad girl huh? Well that's fine I'm in a hurry myself, and you don't have to call me by my last name. Rima. I may be your senpai but I'm not as strict as everyone here so just plain Rin will work for just fine." Rin Tohsaka said to Rima after dusting herself off and sticking her hand out to shake Rima's as a hello. She did all of this in a well-mannered and dignified way that seemed to contradict what she said about not being as strict as everyone else here.

"Ah…ok sure Ms. Tosha…I mean ah Rin thanks it won't happen again I promise I'll watch where I'm going from now on." Rima said after taking the smiling Rin's hand and shaking it up and down as a hello and an apology. The two girls then both walked to class after Rin suggested it. As they walked Rin held onto Rima's hand and playfully dragged her to class nudging her to go faster. Rin had been the first friend Rima made at the academy after arriving there. Rin is five years older then Rima but that never really bothered her so much. So what if Rima was in high school level and Rin was in college level they still went to the same classes and hung out together. After getting to class they both sat down in the middle of the lecture room styled desk rows as Rima's favorite teacher Mr. Fugato was giving a lecture about the different types of basic magic's reviewing for an upcoming test next week that Rima would have to ask Rin to help her with.

"Welcome Ms. Scarlet and Ms. Tohsaka glad you both could grace us with your presence for today." Mr. Fugato said in a playful manner to the two girls who'd come in late to his class as they tried to sneak passed him into their seats while he was facing the whiteboard. He wasn't angry with them he knew that Rima had problems getting up in the mornings even with the alarm clock he'd bought his student personally to try and fix that problem. And Rin had more then earned the right to come in late every once in a while. Mr. Fugato was a tall 5'7 man in his late twenties (29 to be exact); he wore a white lab coat over a dark brown casual dress shirt with a red tie, black jeans, he had blue eyes, short dirty blonde hair with a few streaks of black in it, and was almost always smiling.

"Ah…s..so…SORRY MR. FUGATO!" Rima struggled to say while bowing her head down as her face lit up in a blushed red totally embarrassed. Rin giggled about it after Rima sat back down stopping only long enough to say "Your hilarious when sensei's around." Rin was poking fun at the fact that Rima had a huge crush on Mr. Fugato since she first arrived he was best friends with Rima's uncle Saito and helped Rima get settled into her new life at the academy when she got there.

"No need to apologize Ms. Scarlet, I know you well enough to know it's not your fault for being late. Now lets get back to the lecture shall we." Mr. Fugato said as he gave Rima one of his famous smiles he liked to give to people, this however only made Rima's face turn red again, and made her look down at her desk away from him.

Rima was too tired and embarrassed to pay complete attention to the lecture and was alerted by Rin nudging her that the bell had just ringed the class was now over. Rima felt terrible she tried so hard to stay awake in Mr. Fugato's classes but she always had him first thing in the morning and she almost always had that nightmare that gave her trouble sleeping. She was thinking about how stupid she must have looked in front of him when Rin again alerted her as she shook Rima for a few seconds to get her attention. "Huh…what is it Rin?" Rima said while she tried to get her vision to stop spinning.

"I said what are you planning to do about the holidays we get a whole month off sure we do get homework that reflects that time but me and you can get that done in like a day. Me I'm going to go visit my little twin sister, her brother my cousin, and my friends in my hometown." Rin said to Rima in an excited tone she always loved to talk about her little sister. The first time she told Rima she thought she heard wrong when she said her cousin was her sisters brother. But Rin explained her families'…complicated situation involving her sister when she had been younger.

"What I'm doing for the holiday?...I…I don't know?" Rima said after a long pause her life was here at the academy she loved her uncle Saito like a second father but he was always on the move doing jobs, and her little brother Tatsu was going to the magic association school on the other side of the world. So family reunions even for the holidays were always…difficult. She almost never saw ether of them she would get the occasional post card from her little brother, spending money from her uncle, and a few presents on her birthday and holidays but that was it. Her family was broken apart and that's how it had been since her parents' death.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I forgot how distant your family is right now. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to." Rin said to Rima in a desperate attempt to try and make her friend forget about just how lonely she really was without her family with her.

"It…its alright I haven't talked about it in a while you couldn't have known…I really don't know what I'll do for the holiday. My Uncle said he tried really hard but won't be able to make it and my little brothers busy trying to skip a grade right now. I don't want to bother him when he's trying so hard. He is a lot more talented than at magic than I am even though I'm the older one…I…I'm going to go back to my room later Rin." Rima said to Rin while gently gripping her forearm and looking away from Rin, before leaving to head back to her room.

"Ah sure I'll stop by later ok so we can study for the test…" Rin said to Rima while kicking herself for being so insensitive towards her friend and accidently sending her into her depression mode.

Rima walked back to her room slowly she was lost in thought before she made it to her door it was moments like this that made her want revenge even more. Whom ever those priest and golden armored man were they had taken Rima's family away and killed her chance to have a normal happy life. "Huh what's this?" Rima asked as she lifted up a big box that her uncle had sent her it was covered with postage stamps from around the world. Rima's uncle always sent her things whenever he could he knew that Rima loved getting anything related to Japan since that's was where she was born and where her mother had been from. She opened it as fast as she could and was amazed by what she saw "This…this can't be he couldn't have actually found it…it's the legendary sword Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi the grass cutter blade taken from Yamata no Orochi the demonic water dragon's death corpse. Uncle Saito never sends me anything that's not real and I've studied this sword enough in books to know that it's real but I just can't believe this is really it. THIS IS THE BEST PRESENT EVER I LOVE IT THANK YOU UNLCE SAITO!" Rima first said out loud but then screamed inside her head as she went back into her room, and looked at Grass cutter as she laid down on he bed and held the blade up. "I bet with something like this I could beat that gold bastard no problem if only it had the elemental wind powers it had in the legend then that would be amazing.

"Is this what you desire girl? I can make it happen but you must tell me your answer first?" A strange calm collect voice said to Rima freaking her out a little when she heard it.

"Where are you i…I'm not going crazy am I?" Rima said as she prayed she wasn't.

"No child you are sane I am real I just don't exist in this world right now. But I have come to you with an offer that will benefit both of us. I have the power to grant any wish in the world anything you want…but there is a price you must earn it." The voice said as it echoed into Rima's mind.

"And just how do I do that exactly? Provided I believe that you can really grant any wish or even exist at all. I mean this could just as easily be me becoming so excited about grass cutter that I fainted or something." Rima said in a skeptical tone with her arms crossed.

"Hahaha why are you humans always so damn skeptical. What I promise is real but like I said you have to earn it whether you choose to believe my words are entirely up to you. But I will say this if you take part in my…little game and win you will have what you seek the gold one whose name is Gilgamesh by the way on a platter, and a wish that you could use to bring your loved ones back this I swear. And all you have to do is summon a servant." The voice laughed as it spoke to Rima in a playful tone.

"A…what?...Servant…wish wait do you mean the holy grail war. HA! Now I know your lying that doesn't exist that's just a fairy tale we students who actually like to do research find by accident to tempt us to be better magus." Rima said to the voice in an angry tone clearly getting pissed off the longer she talked to it.

"That is a lie and you know it you know that it is real, just as you know what you saw Gilgamesh do to your parents was nothing a mere magus could do. And you would be right the grail is real, and so is the war to claim it if you don't believe me believe this. Your precious friend Rin Tohsaka has taken part in the war five years ago before you met her. She's also been lying to you the entire time about not knowing whom Gilgamesh or the priest Kotomine were when you spoke to her about your nightmare.

"No…no…your lying Rin would never lie to me about know who killed my parents she's my best friend!" Rima yelled at the voice in a flustered angry tone.

"Believe what you want to believe but she did and she has if you want to prove me wrong call her and ask her "Do you know anyone named archer?" If she hesitates for even a second then I am right but if she doesn't hesitate then I will leave you be child." The voice said to Rima in a superior tone of voice.

"I…I can't believe I'm even thinking about this but…ok…I'll do it." Rima said as she whipped out her cell phone and called Rin to ask her about archer.

Rin was in her room thinking about how to make Rima feel better she had only asked Rima about the holidays because she wanted to invite her to her home in Fuyuki for the holiday. Sakura had been so happy every time Rin talked about Rima saying that she, Shiro, and surprisingly enough even Shinji wanted to get the chance to meet this friend who made Rin so happy for the past five years. Plus Rima was going to turn sixteen during the vacation month and Sakura had suggested that they through her a surprise party. But now Rin had almost lost hope of ever that happening before she got a call from Rima. "Ah hello Rima what's up, are you feeling better?" Rin said to her friend before getting the huge bombshell that was "Hey Rin do you know anyone named Archer, Gilgamesh, or Kotomine by any chance?" When Rima asked that Rin didn't know what to say she was speechless she had spent the last 4 ½ years trying to pretend like she didn't know Gilgamesh or Kotomine in front of Rima, but what shocked her even more was the fact that she some how knew about Archer. But before having a chance to regain her cool Rin heard: "I…I see so I have my answer then thanks Rin sorry for bothering you." Rin felt those words pierce right through her like daggers and what made it hurt even more was that she could have sworn she heard Rima trying to fight back tears when she was speechless. Rin took off that moment for Rimas room the moment she hung up but it would take at least a couple of minutes to get there.

Rima didn't want to believe it she wanted Rin to just laugh it off and say something like "Is this a prank call or something cause if it is I don't get it Rima?" But that wasn't what happened Rin did pause for a good long ten seconds of painful silence with each second feeling like someone had been squishing her heart. Rima tried to fight back tears but the moment she hung up on Rin they began to flood down her face. The voice had been too specific to be wrong and Rima knew it. "Y…You were right about Rin…if this Holy Grail war does exist how do I summon my servant I looked it up once but I don't have the magic supplies to make the summoning circle, and I don't have a catalyst for my servant." Rima said to the voice in a tone that clearly showed how heartbroken she felt and how angry she felt forever having been stupid enough to trusted Rin.

"You wish to have your servant now child then I shall provide it for you I may not be able to do much in your world but I can at least give you the supplies, but as for the catalyst what better item to use then grass cutter itself. Its master will prove to serve you well." The voice said before giving Rima directions to a beach near the school that it said it had put the supplies for her. Surely enough it was right when she got there everything was laid out for her she needed only make the circle and put grass cutter in the middle to begin the summoning.

It was at this moment Rin made it to Rima's room only to find that she wasn't there. But in place of her friend Rin found a very dark and evil feeling trace of Prana in the air. Something she hadn't felt in five years…but before she could think about it she fell to the ground from two things. One was the burning feeling of her old command seals burning themselves back onto her hand, and the other was the sound of a roaring monster that came from the beach near the school its roar felt like it would make Rin deaf. The light in Rima's room shattered and while her hearing was slowly coming back Rin stumbled around in the dark until a a bright light shone from behind her, and a familiar hand pulled her up and carried her out of the room. When they got into the light tears began to form in Rin's eyes "…Archer is that you…your alive?"

The tall tan man with white hair in a red trench coat looked at Rin with a deadly serious face and said "Lets save the tearful reunions for later we have a problem Rin…Its begun again the Grail War and it appears the old spirits are returning from the last war with this new generation."

"What do we do about it archer if its started then there's no way of stopping it other then destroying the grail but it never shows its self until most of the servants are dead." Rin asked archer after making him put her down. While she waited for her answer archer grabbed her hand as he rushed both of them off towards the beach they were there in what seemed like seconds. "Ri…Rima what is that?" Rin asked as she saw a huge beast like servant standing in front of Rima.

After making the circle Rima placed grace cutter in the middle of the magic circle and began the spell that would summon her servant, and help her get what she want most vengeance. After saying the spell, and having the circle light up like a Christmas tree Rima saw a ball of light come out of the circle, and into the water. She thought it would be the sun kami god Susanno who had first wielded the grass cutter but she was dead wrong. What she got was a giant sea dragon breaching though the water and, giving off a powerful roar that shook her to her very core. "That's not right this isn't who I wanted how am I supposed to command this…AH IT BURNS!" Rima in a absouletly terrified voice before shouting as she fell to the ground with a strange symbol burning its self onto her hand. Then in response to this a huge burst of light came from the circle, and then turned into a massive net that wrapped around the giant dragon and pulled it to shore. But as it did it began to change it from a huge scaled monster into a teenage boy who looked like he was just around twenty years old. The boy had short naturally colored spiky white hair, tan skin, leather jeans that had a lizard scale pattern all over them, a black silk shirt, a mans kimono with another lizard scale pattern all over it, a long powerful looking tail coming out form the bottom of his back, and his eyes…when he looked up at Rima his eyes burned crimson with anger, rage, hate, and frustration.

Rima wanted to say something to him but before she could he let out another powerful enraged roar just like before his new size meant nothing to him he was still filled with rage all the same. Rima was scared until the voice told her to use the extra command seal it had given her to order the creature to regain its mind and obey her commands.

Zilla did not understand where he was this strange place was not the forest where that lying coward Susanno had killed him these were not the oceans he'd once ruled. This place, and these waters were alien to him and they filled him with so much anger whom ever thought they could do this to him were about to see the error of there ways. But then a giant flash of light grabbed him, and dragged him to the shore. As it did Zilla felt it forcibly begin to change him into his humanoid form. Zilla hated his more human form it was the form the gods had rejected, and spited him in, but by the time he'd reached the shore he had fully transformed and when he did then…then he could stand no longer and gave in too his rage. The berserk crimson eyed Zilla had rushed at the girl he'd been dragged in front of but then stopped and fell to his knees once her hand glowed, and his mind was calmed by a wave of white light blinding him for a few moments.

"My name is Rima Scarlet I am a magus your master, and I order you to obey me servant! Now tell me your name so that I may call you by it." Rima said to the boy as he struggled to go against the command seal, and stand back up on his feet. It was at this time that Rin appeared on the beach with a man in red with white hair demanding to know who this boy was.

The boy paused for a few seconds, and continued to futilely struggle to disobey Rima's order of revealing his name. But no matter how hard he resisted he couldn't stop himself from saying the words. "M…my n…name…is GODZILLA!" Zilla roared to the heavens for both Rima and Rin to hear.

(Now i know what you some of you must be thinking "GODZILLA that can't be right?" But it is I always felt that Godzilla with some "minor" tweaking could have made an excellent berserker class servant, he has all the rage and ungodly strength for it. And he has plenty of reason to be angry this godzilla was killed by a coward who used tricks to kill him, gave him a different name, and was the reason he has been eternalized as a mindless monster. And somewhere down the line his true name was bastardized into movies about a giant lizard destroying Tokyo how could he not be angry. Seeing how far I could go with a new and unique servant like this is partly my reason for even starting this fanfic. Another reason is I am a huge Fate Fan especially of Fate Extra I loved everything about that game)

(**Oh and one more thing please leave a review for this story ESPECIALLY if your a Fate series fan I'm looking for some feedback here. If anyone liked this chapter please tell me so by leaving a comment in the reviews, or even if anyone didn't like it please still leave a comment so that I know what to make better for my later chapters which if all goes well I hope to have many of I loved writing this chapter. _Please keep reading onto the next chapter(s)._**)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(**Ok enough people read my prologue and chapter 1 so I am feeling pretty confident about continuing. Ok now things are going to get serious now there will be at least 2 new master/servants making there appearance.**)

Rin was sitting in her seat on her, family's private jet that was en-route to Fuyuki city. She was lost in thought she couldn't believe what had happened last night, she didn't care about the grail war starting again it was serious but what was tasking her mind was how she'd get her friend Rima back. Rin couldn't understand how Rima found out about her lying to her for the past 4 ½ years about Gilgamesh killing her parents after she trusted her by telling Rin about her nightmares. She remained lost in thought until she was snapped out of it by a fast, and cold jolt from an ice cold drink rubbing against her face.

"Oi! Pay attention Rin I was talking to you." Archer said as he stood in the row of seats behind Rin leaning over her. After he had shook Rin loose from her thoughts by holding the cold drink he'd brought her up to her face.

"Archer…DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Rin yelled at Archer in a very embarrassed and angry tone before slapping him once across the face. Archer was knocked back and fell into the seat he'd been standing in front of. But then he got back up and jokingly said:

"Well its good to see that you still have a nice pair of hooks for hands Rin."

Rin's face lit up red after hearing this and she struggled to say "S…Stupid Archer, what did you want to talk about?"

Archer gave Rin a serious looking grin and repeated what he had said to her before "I said what are we going to do about those two your friend Rima and Berserker. Now that she summoned this "Godzilla" servant she's a part of the war now, and we need to make a strategy for dealing with them."

Rin paused when archer said this she knew he was right there was no going back for Rima now her life would be in danger. But even still she felt that even though Rima's her enemy now she couldn't just act like she was any normal enemy master. Rin couldn't just pretend like Rima wasn't that sad little girl who lost her parents whom Rin looked after and loved like a second little sister. And she couldn't just beat down that little girl who she, and Mr. Fugato had brought backs smile. "I…I don't know archer I just don't know…But I also know that your right about making a plan she's going to be gunning for us we have to do the same." Rin said as she tried not to cry over imagining Rima being killed by archer or any of the other servants she was failing until archer grabbed her hands, pulled her close, and said:

"I swear as your servant that if we battle your friend Rima I will do everything in my power to defeat her without killing her."

Rin couldn't keep tears of joy from flowing down her face after archer said those wonderful words to her. Rin then immediately hugged archer before snapping out of it and pushing him away not believing that she actually just did that.

"There's another thing Rin how are we going to deal with "him" Archer said to Rin with his usual deadly serious face.

Rin shuddered when archer mentioned "him" he would make this war difficult especially with his uniquely deadly ability. While thinking about "him" Rin immediately flashbacked to last night after Rima had summoned Berserker. She and archer had just arrived at the beach, when she had seen her friend with a tall tan skinned man in a dark green kimono, with white as snow colored hair. Rin had demanded to know who the man was before Rima had used one of her command seals to make the man obey her. What the man had said confused everyone there.

"MY NAME IS GODZILLA!" Zilla roared after being made to reveal his name after this little girl had used something called a command seal on him. Zilla didn't know how he knew what a command seal was, or how he knew it gave this girl control of his body but he didn't care. Right now the only thing running through his mind was taking back what this girl had taken from him his free will. Zilla struggled to stand back onto his feet before the little girl finally spoke to him.

"What Godzilla? Your lying Godzilla's just some made up monster lizard from those old movies…How are you able to lie to me if I just used my command seal on you?" Rima whom was very confused by this whole ordeal said as she pointed a finger at Zilla.

"I don't know who you are girl but my name is Zilla…GODZILLA! I don't know why you say I am to be wrong when it is my true name. But I do not care what I do care about is saying this YOU DARE TO CALL YOURSELF MY MASTER!" Zilla roared at Rima, as he stood tall back on his feet still fighting the command seal, and in an extreme amount of shaking pain as he did.

Rima had fallen backwards scared out of her mind when her servant stood back up. This wasn't supposed to happen with a servant when a command seal was used, or at least that's what the voice told her. "I…I am your master and I order you Susanoo to obey me I summoned you and you are my servant!" Rima yelled at the top of her lungs after standing back up.

"SUSANOO?...YOU INSOLENT LITTLE GIRL NEVER SAY THAT COWARDS NAME INFRONT OF ME. I AM GODZILLA DEMON LORD OF JAPANS OCEANS AND YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER!" Zilla roared at Rima enraged after being mistaken for his most hated enemy the coward who had killed him, and taken his magic elemental sword which for another strange reason Zilla knew was now called Grass Cutter.

It was at this moment that archer leapt into action and fired a volley of prana arrows at Zilla without Rin's orders. Zilla also leapt into action he dodged the first arrows, unable to dodge all of them then while moving he threw a handful of huge jagged rocks that were within his reach at archer. Archer opened fire on the rocks almost instantly he fired arrow after arrow until they were all destroyed and were nothing but dust in the wind. However the mini dust cloud created from archers attack encased him blinding him for a few moments. Moments which Zilla full took advantage, using his tail which he had wrapped around a rock he launched himself straight at archer at an incredible speed. As Zilla shot at archer he swung one of his arms back readying himself to nail archer in the face with a powerful punch which he was powering up with a rainbow colored prana that his arm was engulfed in.

While Archer was not able to see the enemy servant he had angered he could still however hear it and being a member of the archer class he had heightened senses that made locating his target easy. Archer had attacked the servant to just gauge its fighting ability...but even he had no idea that the results would be the servant countering in a mad beast like fashion. From how archer saw the servant lift and throw the rocks...no the boulders he just was able to throw them like they were rocks, clearly he had amazing strength and most likely could also take some serious punishment. "I am going to have to end this quickly I didn't want to have to use this so early in the war but it seems like I must to make him stay down." Archer said to himself before making his decision to kill the enemy servant in one blow just as it was about to launch its self at him. Archer then paused and began saying in a very calm voice the words:

**"_I am the bone of my sword _**  
**_ Steel is my body and fire is my blood..._**

_As Archer spoke his words Zilla's punch made contact with him. It was a mighty blow but Archer just dug his heels into the ground and stood his ground continuing his words_

_**"**I** have created over a thousand blades **_  
_** Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life..."**  
_

"What the hell are you saying stop mumbling to yourself and focus on our fight dammit! Otherwise I will rip you apart without enjoying the thrill of this battle!" Zilla roared at Archer, as he lit both his fists up in the glowing aura he'd used before and tried to strike archer again. But each time acher while still saying his damn chant dodged Zill'a blows.

_"**Have withstood pain to create many weapons**_  
_** Yet, those hands will never hold anything..."**_

_"Enough of your words if you do not wish to fight me then I shall end this now you damned coward! Prepare yourself for your end coward!" Zilla proclaimed as he gripped his forearm and roared a battle cry like howl before setting his arm ablaze in the magical aura once again. He then launched himself of a rock sped straight towards archer determined to end their fight right then and there._

_**"So as I pray, unlimited blade w..."**  
_

As archer reached the end of his incantation the world around him began to distort and become unstable, he was about to unleash his ultimate noble phantasm on Zilla.

Zilla realized what was happening far to late he could not stop the momentum he'd made after launching himself and was going to fly straight into whatever archer was about to unleash.

"Dammit I fell right into his trap whatever he's about to do its sending chills down my spine its distorting the space around him! If I get hit by it?...I just might...no...NO I WON'T BE BEATEN BRING IT ON I'LL TEAR THROUGH YOU AND WHATEVER YOUR BRINING OUT!" Zilla roared as his mad crimson red eyes returned and the magical aura surrounding his arm went from a thin calm flowing layer like aura to a huge raging mad surge of power.

"Now you die servant!" Archer thought to himself as he was just about to finish casting his "Unlimited Blade Works" and kill the monster flying towards him, when his master yelled out:

"ARCHER STOP IT!"

This order from Rin followed by the use of the extra fourth command seal she had received caused archer to fall to the ground. And made the half completed unlimited blade works reality marble crumble. As it did much to archers good fortune it created a small shockwave in the fabric of the world that hit that enenmy servant dead on and made him go flying into a massive boulder much larger then the ones he'd thrown earlier.

"RIN WHY!?" Archer shouted at his master angered from the fact that not only did she just waste a command seal but she had done it while using it to protect their enemy while they had been trying to kill archer.

"Archer I never told you to attack them now back down and come back over to my side. We are NOT going turn this place into a battlefield now." Rin proclaimed to archer.

After hearing his masters new order archer backed down and retuned to Rin's side.

Once archer returned Rin looked at Rima and began to talk to her. "Rima why did you summon a servant…no how did you summon a servant? I need to know right now I think someone's using yo…" Rin tried to say to Rima before she cut her off.

"How, and why? That's all you're here about your not here to say sorry for lying to me for the past 4 ½ years about my parents killers!" Rima yelled at Rin in a very angry tone as she pointed at her.

"Tha…that's not what I meant…look I am sorry for not telling you I…Was just trying to protect you I didn't mean to hurt you." Rin said to Rima as she tried to take a step towards her but was grabbed by archer and pulled out of the way of a small fire that Rima had shot at her feet.

"Your sorry that's it! You think I'll just forgive you for saying you're sorry! You lied to me for almost 5 years I trusted you and you stabbed me in the back! How dare you try and walk over towards me!" Rima yelled at Rin with tears coming down from her en raged face.

"Rima please I really am sorry I just wanted to keep you safe please believe me! I'm here because I'm worried about you I think someone evil is using you for their own plans. Now again who helped you summon that servant?" Rin said to Rima as she pleaded with her friend to listen to her words.

"Keep me safe how by hiding the truth and lying to me HOW DOES THAT KEEP ME SAFE!? And your "Worried" about me, how dare you! You always do this you think just because you are older and better at magic then me that you always know what you're talking about! But you're WRONG! I'm not being tricked I summoned my servant because I want to get my revenge on this "Gilgamesh" person. And have the Grail bring my parents back to me. I'M TO MAKE MY FAMILY WHOLE AGAIN!" Rima roared at Rin with more tears flowing from her eyes down her face. She clearly had always been holding in the real pain she felt from her own loneness about her parents and now that she had a chance to let it all out she was.

Rin became very angry after Rima spoke to her about what had always been looked away deep in her heart. But she wasn't mad at Rima she was made at herself for not seeing how much Rima had been hurting every single day, she had been right there but never saw her friend was suffering. And she was furious at who ever were playing on Rima's want to have a family again for there own ambitions. Rin then opened her hands, which she had just clenched so hard in anger that her palms were bleeding and said "Rima I'm sorry for never seeing how badly you were really hurting on the inside for all these years, but you have to believe me the Grail is evil. It won't do what you think it will, it won't bring the parents you loved back it will only give you something sick and twisted." Rin said as she again against archer's warnings started to slowly walk towards Rima to calm her down.

"No…NO YOUR LYING! You lied before and your doing it again I know your are! It will bring back my parents your just saying it won't because you want it for your self. I never was your friend was I? I was just someone the upper class girl Rin Tosaka thought she could have fun toying with…Your not my friend I HAVE NO FRIENDS I'M ALL ALONE!" Rima cried before finally breaking down even more and falling to her knees. Her words made Rin feel like she was being stabbed through the heart, but before she could say anything to Rima. The servant she'd summoned who had regained consciousness after being knocked out from archers failed attack stood tall again even though he clearly was still in great amount of pain and placed one of his hands on the crying Rima's shoulder.

"Stop your tears girl you shame yourself stand tall, your words of suffering, and heartbreak have reached me. I may not be whom you had wanted but I will serve and fight for you until the very end. I realize now that only someone with a heart that has known suffering like yours can ever dare to call themselves my master…you are not alone." Zilla said after the two girls back and forth had moved part of his heart that he thought died years ago. He felt a kindred spirit with this girl and then he realized it hadn't been by accident he had been summoned by her. He knew that only he could truly know how she felt and only he could understand her pain. So after standing no longer being able to stand it any longer, he fought through the numbing pain his in body he stood back up, slowly walked over to the girl, and placed one of his strong hands over her shoulder to comfort her.

"Huh…Zilla do you really mean that? You'll really make my dream come true and save me from this pain?" Rima said as she looked up at Zilla with her eyes wide from her tears and hope that her servant had just given her.

"Yes I do and I will that power I just used before with my first it was a combination of both our strength. I don't know how I was able to draw power from you but it was amazing i'm sure you felt so to. I feel like I will be able to find what I seek most in this world if I serve you. So from now this moment on you shall be my master and I will not stop until you have obtained whatever is your hearts desire. I will be your sword, and your shield master." Zilla said to Rima after he pulled her up to her feet and gave her a happy look of approval.

After finally accepting each other both master and servant felt a new sensation Rima felt stronger, and her servant felt his sense of pain begin to slip away from him his wounds were beginning to numb themselves...And his rage returned once more but this time it was not as blinding as it had been before when he was summoned. He felt the adrenaline revitalize his whole body, his eyes burned bright crimson once more, and he began to struggle with holding himself back from destroying everything in his sight like a mad beast. He had just enough control keep himself from falling into the complete madness that was his pure anger, and utter unmerciful rage.

"You can't be serious Rima think about this the grail war is dangerous masters do get killed during it. You will be putting your life in danger if you fight in it!" Rin yelled at her friend after witnessing the completion of their version of the master servant contract.

"Don't talk to me Rin Tosaka I hate you! You only pretended to care about me, and now your trying to stop me from being happy again. Well I say enough of your lies with Zilla's help I will get my wish. I'll show you I don't need to be protected I can be strong without you. To prove it I here by swear that I will beat you Rin Tosaka in this war now lets go Zilla we need to leave." Rima said as she gestured to Zilla for them to leave, but as they tried to Archer attacked Zilla again.

"After saying something like that I can't let you go now selfish little girl. I will stop you two right here and make you pay for throwing my masters attempts to save you to the side!" Archer yelled as he shot another volley of arrows as a feint and while his enemy was distracted he charged at his master with his twin dagger swords Kansho and Bakuya.

"Not…this time you red devil!" Zilla proclaimed at archer before loudly giving off a enraged roar like he had before. He blocked archers attack with one of his powerful dark arms, he no longer felt the pain from the attack and immediately grabbed archer and slammed him hard onto the ground.

Zilla didn't care but he had just made a gamble against how strong archers weapons were and his own bodies endurance and for the moment aside from the gash in his forearm that he hadn't noticed due to the lack of a sense his pain it was paying off.

"Now you shall witness the full fury of Gozilla." Zilla said as he stuck his hand out and the wind began to spiral into a mini tornado he then gripped with one of his hands. There was something inside the tornado but archer couldn't make it out. Then Zilla swung the tornado straight up and something strange happened the wind which hadn't been blowing at all blew rapidly in the same direction Zilla had just swung. But it didn't end there archer was able to look up and see that the night sky had been split open straight down the middle like the red sea.

Zilla's attack was going to be powerful but from what archer observed it was taking longer than it should have to finish charging or be fully summoned. Then archer realized that Zilla must be having trouble trying to control and channel his masters prana while his body without him knowing tried to fight through the pain he could no longer feel. Once realizing this archer made his made his plan of counter attack and swung into motion.

"Now...that is something you don't see everyday even in this line of work...huh what not funny? I'm not really the joke kind of guy I guess to bad. I am however the kind that will do something like distract his enemy so he can do THIS!" Archer yelled as he forced himself up just high enough off the ground to stab Kansho as hard as he could through the arm Zilla was grasping the tornado with and pulled straight down. Kanshos all white metal body became red from its latest victims blood. Archer wasn't foolish enough to believe this would stop the enemy servant but he was sure it would stop him from using his noble phantasm or whatever had been inside of the mini tornado. And he was right the moment he stabbed him and flooded some of his prana through Kanshos blade the tornado disappeared and faded away before Zilla fell down onto this knees clutching the open stab wound in the middle of his forearm.

"I know it might seem cheesy but you've just been...disarmed...Eh you know what that was still funny. I think I finally understand which class you are now servant you leap in without thinking, have monster strength and endurance, and your anger seems to fuel your own power. You shouldn't have tried using an attack you weren't able to handle in your condition you let your rage blind you thats always the problem with your class…BESERKER!" Archer said before shooting Berserker in the face with an arrow. He then prepared to deal a deadly blow by stabbing berserker through his throat with his twin daggers when he heard Rin shout out in pain.

"Rin NO!" Archer yelled as he swung back around towards his master to see that she had been knocked out and was somehow floating in mid air.

"What is with you young people and always trying to solve things by killing each other. Honestly at least back in my day when you were going to kill someone you did it right and properly in a "real" fight. But this is pathetic to watch I mean bringing out your noble phantasms in the first round kind of jumping the gun don't you think?…Hey you scales I wouldn't do that if I were you archer severed the tendons in that arm so its down for the count till you go into your spirit form and heal trying to use it like thats only going to make things worse. Trust me tendon severing is one of my favorite ways to kill someone." A strange mature sounding voice said to archer and then berserker who had risen back to his feet from directly behind archer and was about to try and crush his skull with the arm he just impaled, but as the voice said he couldn't feel the arm anymore and stopped.

"I'd ask who you were and why we can't see you but first please kindly put my master down or I will have to make you put her down Mr. Invisible enemy servant." Archer said to the voice that he now believed was actually an enemy servant whom could somehow mask his presence and become invisible.

"So you saw through me huh? I guess it was obvious you would I mean why else would this girl be floating. Oh well I guess I'm just getting more foolish with my old age time is the enemy no one can beat. And don't worry I'll put her down but only after you let these two walk away. I was given orders to protect this girl and scales until they were ready. We wouldn't want anything to happen to this cute little girl would we?" The invisible servant said as he shook Rin around a bit.

Archer was silent and speechless and remained so for a minute or so before lowering his weapons down and saying "Fine put my master down Ill let them walk way just this once." Berserker's still fresh blood dripped from Kansho onto the ground in a pill of now red sand as archer spoke.

"Ah perfect its good to see that you young people can be reasoned with after all theirs hope for this generation just yet. I might even finally get to enjoy myself during this war but until then…catch." The servant said before throwing Rin over to archer whom he then caught in his arms. Then archer let berserker walk back over to his master lift her up with his good arm, onto his shoulders and leave with her. Archer saw that berserker's master did look back as they escaped. Rin would thank the gods for this because it meant that somewhere under all the pain, selfishness, and anger that girl just might still care about Rin.

"Well now that there gone I'll be on my way but I'm sure we'll see each other again real soon there kid. Well I will you won't." The servant said as it tried to leave the beach but was stopped by archer who had put Rin safely down.

"As I said I don't know who you are but I'm not going to let you go without at least making you reveal how your trick is working. I wouldn't be a good servant if I didn't try and eliminate a threat posed by such ability as soon as possible." Archer proclaimed to where he assumed the servant was based on the direction his voice had travelled.

There was silence once again and archer almost thought that the servant had ran away and he was wasting his time until the servant started speaking...or laughing would be more like it.

"Wahaha I haven't laughed that hard in years. Your a hundred years to early to take me on right now kid but don't get me wrong thats not the reason i'm laughing. I'm laughing because back in my day when I was younger I said the same kind of reckless things you are right now its got me all nostalgic. I like you kid, you and scales have peaked my interest...But no one talks to me with such disrespect like you have and gets away with it I do have a reputation to uphold. Let this serve as a lesson never threaten me again if you do remember this pain." The voice said as he sped right up to archer and with only one opened palm and a single precise strike brought down archer.

Archer didn't feel as much pain from the blow it hurt but it wasn't life threatening, what hurt was what had followed the pain. Archer felt sick to his stomach and started to watch parts of his body flicker on and off disappear, and reappear.

"Pretty neat huh its just a little skill I honed when I was younger for dealing with magus. You know whats happening now is I just severed all of the the connections you have to your masters magical circuits at once and without those you'll be gone with the wind in a matter of hours. Oh and these wounds can't be healed by going into your spirit form the only way to save yourself is to take your master to safety, wake her up, and have her repair them for you but even then its going to be risky. Now I'll just leave you to that don't go dying on me, cause if you can't survive something like this then maybe I spoke to soon about you and scales." The invisible servant said before finally leaving for good, leaving archer a crumpled heap struggling to literally keep his body together.

"If what you told me was true than this mystery servant really will be a problem archer. He just raises so many questions why does he care about protecting Rima…or more realistically why does his master care. And how was he able to use ability like that without me sensing any prana being used." Rin said to archer having brought herself back from her flashback to the present before taking a drink from the drink archer had brought her earlier.

"I don't know but we need to find out otherwise facing berserker will become difficult…and Rin there is something I need to tell you. As a servant I can see prana in the air and in others bodies, and I saw some kind of dark aura surround your friend. I don't think Berserker saw it or maybe he was pretending not to notice. But it could make your theory that someone or something is using her true." Archer said to Rin after getting up and sitting down next to her.

"I don't think she's being entirely controlled archer everything she said was how she really felt. I just think whatever has caused this war to happen again is pushing her in the direction it wants. We'll have to get some help if we are to get her to listen though hopefully if your back then maybe so are Saber, and Rider they will be a huge help." Rin said to archer with a renewed sense of hope in her voice as the plane began to land in Fuyuki cities airport.

Going back to last night at the academy after the incident with Rima at the beach the invisible servant walked up to the bottom of one of the academies huge buildings front steps. And was greeted by a man in the shadows who couldn't be seen.

"Did you do it? Did you stop the battle?" The man said to the servant whom had reappeared out of thin air after undoing his invisibility. The servant had short gray hair, wore tan colored chinese clothes, and also wore a fur long coat over his shoulders.

"Yes I did I stopped the kids little argument master, just disgraceful they dare to call themselves heroic spirits the level of skill and discipline they both showed for fighting was painful to watch. And they weren't trying hard enough when you fight some one you need to be prepared to kill them with everything you have." The old gray haired servant said to his master as he put his hands in his pants pockets.

"That is just the answer I would expect to hear from a man who was once called the "Demon Fist Master". Good work you got my precious students from killing each other, you can go do whatever you want now you've earned it…Lancer." Lancer's master said after stepping out from the shadows revealing that he was actually Mr. Fugato still wearing one of his famous smiles.

"You know master your only prolonging the inevitable they're going to fight each other again and I can't always be watching them to break it up. Or should I say next time I won't break them up again." Lancer said to his master while he now leaned on one of the near by stair columns with his arms crossed.

"And why wouldn't you? Are you saying you'd disobey me your master?" Mr. Fugato asked after walking down and looking Lancer right in the eyes his smile now gone from his face.

"You can never learn how to stand by yourself if you are always being looked after. To quote one of my homelands ancient proverbs "A gem cannot be polished without friction, nor a man perfected without trials." "Confrontations are the only way to grow and mature in times of war or peace and those two girls and their servants have much room in which they need to mature." Lancer said to his master as he gave him a deadly serious gaze to show just how much he meant his words.

"So let me get this straight Lancer your saying the only way to let my students grow and mature is to let them kill each other. Lancer…your wrong even in times of war people can still mature and learn how to stand by themselves, if they have someone to nurture and guide them to their path. Walking alone down the path that is your life doesn't mean you arrived there alone. It just means your taking what you've learned from the people you've met and who have had an impact on you with you down that path." Mr. Fugato said to Lancer a very strong and proud tone.

"So that is your answer eh master?...Heh It's just as I thought we are two people who will never see eye to eye. You are a man who will uses his hands to defend and protect, while I am a man who only uses his hands to kill, and destroy. Wahahaha! What ironic fate it is that you are the master who summoned me as your servant during this war! But regardless of our beliefs, master you have my respect in my day if someone like you were to talk have spoken against me like you just did master or no master I would have ripped there heart out and shown it to them. I guess this old mans just getting soft with his old age." Laughed Lancer to his master before turning into his spirit form and disappearing in a wave of colored mist like aura.

And so the first battle of the new war did not reach its conclusion but 2 of the 5 new servants Berserker and Lancer have revealed themselves and soon all the masters and servants shall appear to stand and fight. In fact on the other side of the world during the events that happened last night a young talented magus also summoned his servant.

At the North American branch of the magic associations student dorms a freighted boy with short red hair and bright hazel eyes named Tatsu watched the red prana infused smoke clear from the magic circle he just drawn in his room when he heard a new voice.

"So you are my master this time huh?…Your kind of weak looking but I can feel you have a LOT of prana…so I guess you'll do kid. But listen to me your job now is to shut up and let me do everything. With my help kid we're going to win this war even if I was summoned as Rider this time." Said a strong proud looking man with blonde hair and blue eyes, who was wearing brilliant gold shining Greek styled armor and clothes as he stepped out from the magic summoning circle and knelt down in front of his master.

How Rider and his master met each other, and just who Rider really is shall be explained more in depth once they clash with another of the newly summoned servants and their until then back to the present once again:

Rima was onboard a cruise liner boat heading to Fuyuki city Berserker was there with her in his spirit form so only she could see, hear, or feel him. Rima loved being on the boat she had never been on one before there was so many things she wanted to do now that she finally left the academy. She had left a note for Mr. Fugato telling him she'd need to be excused from school so she could go visit her uncle who she said urgently needed to see her. She didn't like lying to him but it was a lot easier then trying to explain everything…Plus their might have been the chance Rin would have been waiting for her at his office. "I don't want to face her again until I become stronger. You just watch me Rin I don't need a backstabber like you to protect me anymore." Rima whispered to herself as she gripped the safety rail on the boats deck tightly and looked out at the ocean as the wind blew across her long scarlet colored hair.

"Huh did you say something master?" Berserker asked his master after having thought he heard her talking. Since berserker had been so quite Rima had almost forgotten he was even there and when he spoke the shock almost made her fall overboard.

"Oh ah sorry no I didn't say anything berserker I was just thinking to myself is all." Rima said to her servant trying to look cool, and not totally scared out of her mind about the fact she had just almost fell over board off the boat. "This is going to be a very long ride to Fuyuki I can tell already….well at least it will give me sometime to better get used to Berserker." Rima thought as she looked up at her tall servant who was watching something off in the distance of the ocean while also struggling to make his fingers close into a fist and then open back up again multiple times with the arm archer had stabbed.

(** Don't worry the why and how for Rider is going to be in the next chapter. Oh I wanted to mention this LANCER is actually the older version of FATE EXTRA Assassin. When type-moon first made him for Extra they wanted him to be an older Lancer servant but made him younger so he could be Assassin.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(**All right here is chapter 3 and as promised the how and whys for Rider and his master shall be explained as Rider glory hog personality steals the show. Round 2 of the Holy Grail war will have Rider going head to head with the 4th new servant of this Grail War**)

It had been two days since Rima left the academy, after summoning berserker and cutting ties with her former best friend Rin Tohsaka. The cruise liner she was on would reach Fuyuki city the battlefield for the Holy Grail in just one more day. So in preparation Rima was trying to get good nights sleep so she would be ready.

Rima had let Berserker rest in his spirit form, to let his crippled arm from his fight with Archer heal. But even while he was resting she knew if she needed him alls she needed to do was call him and he would be there in milliseconds. This allowed Rima to let her guard down and sleep…but like every night she was plagued by nightmares…however something was strange about this nightmare. It didn't involve her parent's murderer Gilgamesh. This dream was much different.

Within the dream Rima was in a great shinning hall with beautiful stain glass colored windows, light shun into the hall lighting it with a mystical like glow.

In the hall there were two people whom shun with a similar inhuman yet beautifully magnifying light. One tall proud looking man with long flowing black hair, he wore a brilliant white and yellow ceremonial kimono adorned with glowing Asian styled runes. And the other was a young woman with long blue hair; she wore a pink and sky blue kimono with a lotus flower pattern design on it, and she had eyes that shun like beautiful stars.

They didn't notice Rima and stay concentrated on the argument that they were having which Rima watched unfold in front of her eyes.

"But why? Why must my we reject and cast him out he's my child and he's innocent!?" Pleaded blue haired women whom Rima realized was cradling a baby wrapped up a cloth in her arms, to the proud man. He appeared to be angered by the conversation more by every second of the argument.

"Why? How dare you! We are doing it because your child is a mistake! It is the bastard spawn born from your own forbidden relationship with a demon. IT SHALL NEVER, BE WELCOME IN HEAVAN OR HELL!" Said the man as he accusingly pointed at the baby with one of his robed fingers.

"How can you condemn him simply because of who his father is? My son had no control over the fact he was born half demon, and half Kami. He is innocent but still you all lable him a monster. And you go even further by denying me the right to raise him, as a mother should her beloved child. Just how lower have we Kami fallen!" Yelled the woman to the man as tears rained down from her eyes.

"You speak blasphemy we created that rock in which we allow the insects and demons to live. We are above them and always will be the heavens are ours so they shall always remain. You half-breed spawn threatens the purity of our land and so shall BE CAST OUT!" Roared the man as he attempted to rip the baby from the struggling mothers arms, eventually succeeding and having her held back by two armored guards whom had entered the hall moments earlier.

The man then took the child, and walked out of the great hall, through a long stretching corridor plastered with paintings and images of beings much like him performing acts of heroism, and miracles. Finally reaching the exit he then walked through the gilded buildings doors.

That is when Rima saw the building was actually a massive temple shrine. This confused her even more. She was lost for words when she realized the temples location.

The guards followed the man with the restrained mother as he walked out across a field of clouds to the edge, which floated thousands of miles above a small island nation.

The man then looked at the infant in his arms and said:

"You child are the destroyer of worlds, in your life only one path is open to you the path of destruction and death. And thus because of this we must rip you from your mothers arms and cast you out. I may not seem like it but I am not heartless before I send you to you life of suffering I will give you the blade once wielded by your demon father. This blade is you birth right it cannot be wielded by anyone outside of your bloodline, the only others who can master its power are those whom have killed some with your blood…like I. As another gift I shall give you the name appropriately fitting a poor victim of fate "GODZILLA" the berserk mad man, hated by all, and loved by no one." Said the man as he looked at the small little boy before handing him his fathers black jagged blade.

As he spoke the boy stared at him with innocent, but observant eyes. This would no doubt be a day that would haunt him if he remembered it.

"Before I do this I say this if you wish to take vengeance on us one day if you should return. I ask that you focus your wrath on me alone I will take all of it and face you in battle if that will be what you want. I am the one who will lead you down your path of death and suffering I will take responsibility for your wrath when it comes. NOW I CAST YOU OUT GODZILLA" The man proclaimed to the boy before he threw him out of the heavens of where they were down to the wild lands below.

He ignored the mother's wails of sorrow and suffering over her lost child, as solemnly walked back into the shrine temple. He had a face that displayed no emotion at all as he did.

The dream then ended there and Rima awoke confused by what she had just seen.

"I don't understand that was so very different from my nightmares it was more like a flashback. Who were those people they called themselves Kami…those are ancient Japanese gods, and they mentioned demons but that can't be right. And what was that part about when they said…"GODZILLA!" Rima thought to herself shocked from her revelation.

"It couldn't be did…did I see part of Berserkers past as a dream…is that how it works with some servants you see parts of their lives? If it was I think I understand a little bit more about him saying he could understand my pain. It also sheds a little light on why he's berserker they only are summoned if they had felt an enormous amount of rage in ether their entire life or towards the end of it. But…wait he was a baby then so there's no way that's the only source of his anger, and rage he seems to have for the world." Rima thought to herself as she bit onto one of her fingernails, which has always been a habit of hers when she tried to think hard, and every seriously.

Rima remained lost in her own thoughts until she was shook free by berserker calling to her:

"Master are you awake it is early in the morning and from what I've learned by walking around the ship we will arrive at the city in just a few hours. You should be up and getting ready we might get attacked very soon so we'll need to stay close from now on." Berserker said to his master from the outside of her room door, he was still in his spirit form and so only she could hear him.

"Ah…yeah ok Berserker I'll be ready soon you just wait outside until I'm ready or until I need you ok?" Rima said to berserker as she got dressed and prepared herself for what would happen once they got to Fuyuki city…preparing herself for the rematch with Rin and archer.

As Rima readied herself, all the way on the other side of the world at the North American branch academy for the magic association. Another master also tried preparing himself for what he had just gotten himself into.

Tatsu had gone back and fourth across the campus after summoning his servant Rider the night before. He couldn't believe that he'd actually summoned a servant and that this horrible Holy Grail war actually existed. But what was most shocking to him how his servant acted, Rider was very demanding and talked to his master like the master servant relationship was in reverse.

"Oh…your back master it's about time my great and powerful self almost got bored waiting for you to bring me what I asked you." The blonde haired Rider said to Tatsu after he walked through the door with the items Rider had asked for the night he'd been summoned.

"Yeah bored I can see that, that's why you have all your attention focused on that game. Why'd I have to get you a spare school uniform anyway Rider can't you just turn invisible or something?" Tatsu said to Rider in a sarcastic tone after setting the bag with a spare school uniform he'd taken down on is bed, as Rider had himself glued to his masters TV screen playing a video game.

"Hey don't talk like that master I was just making up for lost time this "TV" and "Video games" are very interesting. So much has changed since my time your people have invented new ways of entertainment beside battle most interesting indeed. And I asked for the uniform and the extra clothes so that I may better blend into your time master. What would happen if the other masters see you with the god like servant that is I. We need to be prepared and that mean disguises." Rider said after pausing the game getting up, and taking the uniform out of the bag along with a few spare clothes.

"Rider why can you talk to me like that aren't you supposed to be the servant and I the master. Shouldn't you show me some kind of respect?" Tatsu said to Rider as he very excitedly began to remove his golden Greek armor to put on the uniform.

"Master I thought I said this last night I'm the one in charge here you're the one who just supplies me with prana so I can keep my body. And in return for that I shall share the grail with you once we win it. But if that is not enough of an answer for you then I'll say this, I talk like I am better then you because I am better I have done more in life and afterlife then you will ever accomplish in all of eternity." Rider said to his master after putting on the black, red tied, buttoned up uniform.

"How am I able to believe anything your saying Rider you haven't told me who you really are. I can see that your Greek or Roman but that just makes a huge list of people you could be. And that doesn't exactly help now does it?" Tatsu said to Rider as he was looking at himself in the mirror and thinking he looked badass in his new disguise.

"What? You mean you haven't put it together yet? Do your people teach you nothing? Haven't they taught you about my greatest conquests? When I defeated the evil gorgon Medusa and took her head as my prize. Or when I killed the great sea monster known as the kraken…Oh hello who is this beautiful flower?" Rider said to his master before noticing a picture of his master, an older man, and a young teenage girl with long red scarlet hair.

Tatsu was in shock when he heard Rider explain his "greatest conquests" he just couldn't believe it. It was so much of a surprise to him that he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Wait you expect me to believe you are the great hero Perseus. Demi-god son of Zeus the man who single handily killed Medusa and the kraken…THAT PERSEUS!" Tatsu loudly proclaimed to Rider not wanting to believe that one of the greatest heroes in Greek history was this selfish acting young man.

"Oh wonderful so you have heard of me then? It's good to see that your people even today still know just how great and powerful I am. Now I'll ask again who is this beautiful women in this picture master I simply must know. For she has captured my heart oh the women of this time are so glorious." Rider said as he still gazed at the red haired girl in the picture with his master.

"Hey back off Rider that's my older sister Rima your talking about, so stop saying that weird stuff about her. Trust me she wouldn't be interested if she met you." Tatsu said after taking the picture from Riders hands.

"Oh so this beautiful flowers name is Rima eh? What a truly wonderful name and she is your sister you say? That is perfect you must introduce me to her, regardless of what you say I know once she sees me she will be puddy in my hands all women are." Rider said to Tatsu while he imagined himself and Rima on a date and then them making out. Rider had a big grin on his face that disturbed Tatsu because of how perverted it looked.

"How can this guy possibly be a heroic spirit sure he did some amazing stuff if he really is who he's claiming to be but…COME ON! What kind of hero acts like a bossy, pervert!" Tatsu thought to himself before throwing a pillow at Riders face to snap him out of la la land.

The pillow nailed Rider in the face and knocked him down; Tatsu couldn't help but laugh at how easy it was able to hit a "heroic spirit" with his pillow.

"Hey dammit master I was having a wonderful day dream right now and you went and ruined it. We just about top get to the good part too." Rider said after getting back up with a pissed off looking face clearly mad about his dream ending getting to the "good part."

"Again that's my sister Rider so it serves you right, so stop saying and thinking weird stuff about her. I don't want to hear about any good part you were thinking about having with her." Tatsu said before throwing another pillow, this time however Rider caught it and threw it back at him.

Tatsu just barely dodged the pillow, which Rider seemed to have thrown at an ungodly speed. The pillow hit the wall and left a big dent in it, Tatsu realized when he saw the dent that if it had been anything harder then the soft pillow it would have burst through the wall after Rider threw it.

"Hey master their something I've been meaning to ask you since yesterday after you summoned me. Just why did you summon me why are you in the Holy Grail war. I only ask because it seems like you have no interest in the grail itself?" Rider asked his master who had fallen silent after the question.

Tatsu gripped his hands tightly and looked at the floor for a few moments before finally speaking:

"I want to prove them wrong…" Tatsu said in an almost completely quiet yet still serious tone.

"You want to what? Prove who wrong master I don't understand? Rider asked his master as he looked at him with a very confused gaze.

"I want to prove to everyone that I am not special I'm only smart and good with magic because I worked hard to get here. Every day of my life I'm told what I genius I am or asked how does it feel to have so much natural talent. I hate it I'm no genius, and I'm not talented I just don't quit and always work for what I want. That's why I summoned you Rider, I want the grail so I can stand above everyone and tell them all that a regular person did this not a genius. That anyone if they work hard enough can be just as great as I am if not greater then me." Tatsu said in a determined tone to Rider as he gripped both his hands tightly and gazed straight back up at Rider.

Rider just stood silent for what seemed like hours for Tatsu, but was really only seconds. He remained so before finally ending his silence by breaking into a laugh.

"Wahahaha! So let me get this straight master your goals are to completely eliminate the idea and concept of being special or gifted. You want everyone to see that they are and can be equal in everything that a "special" person would excel in? Forgive my laughter but that just is to funny that someone who wants that would become my master." Rider said to his master whom had clearly become angry from his servant laughing at his dreams.

"What do you mean why would me wanting to eliminate the idea of being special make being your master funny…explain Rider?" Tatsu asked Rider before he broke into another laughter.

"Its funny because when I the great and glorious being that is me first started out on my life as a champion I never saw myself as special. I was just a simple peasant never knowing anything but an honest and humble life. In a way hearing what your dream is like looking at my old self from all those years ago. It makes me nostalgic and that is way I laugh." Rider said to his master in a hearty voice still partly laughing.

Tatsu was blushing in embarrassment from the Riders words. They had taken him by surprise he'd thought his servant was mocking him and his dream. But what he'd actually been doing was saying how they were alike because of his dream.

"S…Shut up r…RIDER! YOUR s…SAYING EMBRASSING THINGS AGAIN!" Tatsu struggled to say as he turned his red face away from Rider and looked in the other direction.

He remained this way until Rider walked over placed one of his strong hands on his hair and tussled it around a bit before saying with a big happy grin:

"It is because you have a wonderful dream like this that I am able to say I have no problem what so ever risking my new life to protect yours. You are my master now raise your head high and be proud. Because you are the master of the servant who is going to win this war no matter what is takes." Rider said to his master whom now looked back up at him with shock and awe in his face.

Tatsu couldn't belief his eyes and ears his selfish acting servant who seemed to only care about himself a few moments ago was now actually acting…noble. Tatsu saw that his servant, shun with an almost completely new light, actually fitting a heroic spirit. But before he could say anything his servant slammed him hard into the wall.

"Ah dammit Rider you could have broken my spine and I thought were having a moment there to…Huh Rider answer me?" Tatsu said as he got back up slowly aching all over after being rammed thrown at the wall by Rider.

"Shut up kid I'm busy I'll explain later…damn how did they find us already…THEY MUST HAVE FOLLOWED YOU BACK HERE!" Rider shouted at his master before materializing two weapons into his hands one was a greek silver and gold styled sword, and the other was a long black hook like blade with a swords handle.

"What do you mean they found us? Who followed me? And why'd you throw me at the wall?" Tatsu yelled at Rider but stopping once he saw the window that had been directly behind him broke into pieces.

Rider had saved his master from some kind of unforeseen attack. But neither master nor servant knew where it had come from.

"Why don't you come out now I know your there now so you've both lost the element of surprise…I'm asking that both the enemy servant and their master step into the room now." Rider said as he pointed his two blades at the direction the invisible attack had come from.

There was silence in the air and Tatsu almost thought that they were in the clear. That whom ever had attacked them fled once Rider took away the element of surprise and chance for a perfect sneak attack. But he was wrong for the sound of clapping cut through the silent darkness like a sharp dagger.

"Oh this is fun isn't it I'm sorry for the sneak attack while you we both having your little moment but…I couldn't resist. I mean you left yourselves so open to attack its was ridiculous is what it was. I do however commend you on sensing the attack before it hit and at the last second saving your master." The new voice said from a strange creeping dark shadow that seemed to start engulfing the room.

"Save him…fuck that I was saving me sure he's my master. But if I hadn't used him as a springboard I would have been cut in half. Now come out here now!" Rider proclaimed to the voice as Tatsu feel down in a comedic shock from his words. Clearly Rider's real personality was still there despite the moment they had just had.

The voice waited and then laughed much like how Rider had laughed before however this time it was clearly an insulting and mocking manner.

"Yes indeed sorry for the mistake, you see my servant wanted to attack up front and head on. But I said that despite their whining about honor and pride as a warrior revealing ourselves would be stupid. I wanted to kill both of you quickly in my sneak attack but now you have to die slow and painfully…THANK YOU! Now I get to enjoy your suffering, how foolish I was for wanting to end things quickly. Your deaths will be most enjoyable…Now go!" The voice yelled as what Rider only could guess was its servant in a shroud of darkness hiding its identity rushed at his master with what appeared to be a sword some kind.

"Oh no you don't forgive me master but we must get outside!" Rider said as he grabbed his master and leapt out the broken window to the schools courtyard. Now they were in a more open and tactical area it would make facing the new master and mystery servant easier it would have been in the small confined space then.

The voice clapped again as the darkness seemed to ooze out of the room through the window and down into the courtyard.

"Oh this is so FUN! You left the room get a better space to fight and better estimate my servants weapon strength. Aren't you clever but the power of my servant and my own amazing abilities won't be stopped so easily your just prolonging the inevitable. Oh and don't think you'll learn our identities by having the wind or something blow the darkness shroud away it doesn't work like that. You'll never figure out my servants identity and his possible weakness." The voice said as the darkness-shrouded servant walked out of the big mass of darkness slowly towards Rider and his master.

"You can handle this right Rider...this is my first battle I don't know what to do…Ma…maybe I could undo the weird shroud of concealment spell he has around his servant and himself...B...but that might be all I can do, the thought someone trying to actually kill me is almost freezing me with fear." Tatsu said in a very scared tone to Rider who was staring at the approaching servant.

"Brat quiet! Don't talk like you can't do anything you just said you could give me a huge chance to level the playing field so be happy about it. I said I'd get you the grail this is the first step now shut up. And stop being scared I'm here to watch your back so you can watch mine!" Rider said to his master in an angry tone from the fact that his master thought he wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Oh what was that undo my spell? This isn't just any spell I made this one myself no one else can create shadows exactly like mine they wont be beaten easily. Or do you think you are some kind of genius or gifted magus. Cause let me tell you if you think you are those are the people I hate the most you SMUG BRAT!" The voice roared as the servant rushed Rider with its blade.

Rider blocked and caught the blade by creating an "X" shaped shield with his two blades. This created a clash between the three blades stopping the enemy servant advance as sparks flew everywhere.

"Oh you shouldn't have called him that buddy you see those are the people my master hates to. Calling him those things like genius and special is like stopping all over his dreams I wouldn't underestimate my master...especially when he's angry!" Rider said in a playful tone as he looked the cloaked servant right where he thought its eyes were and pushed straight forward breaking the clash and half knocking the servant down.

The servant skillfully positioned its self as it fell backwards to stop its fall and even more skillfully bring its sword straight up creating another clash with Rider.

Rider had tried to catch the servant off guard as he got back up by coming at him from above with both his blades.

"Oh you have some fight in you…I like that. But what's the matter your master won't let you talk for yourself?" Rider said to the servant trying to break their silence with playful banter.

While this was happening Rider's master had stopped his fearful shaking he was very angered by the enemy masters words. His magic power began to flow around him so much that is made the ground around him shake, the air began to sizzle, and his hair spiked straight up.

"You dare to insult me and my dream by calling me those useless things! You who hide like a coward to afraid to show your face. I may be a child but I will not forgive you for this now SHOW YOURSELVES!" Tatsu roared as he began to say a magic incantation that shot a blast light into the shroud of darkness and began to burn it away into nothingness.

As the darkness fell Rider finally got a good look at his enemy

"Oh so that's what you look like do you also feel like talking now? Or does my master have to get pissed off again, I don't recommend it by the way?" Rider said still in his playful tone to the newly visible servant.

The enemy servant was a tall proud man with his hair tied in a traditional Japanese topknot. He wore a white hakama and a blue traditional males kimono. On his waist was a sash; he also had a small pillow under the sash on the left side. It held in place two sheaths one empty one for his katana and another undrawn one for his wakizashi. All together the servant looked like the spiting image of a feudal Japanese samurai.

After he was revealed the samurai servant jumped back a few feet away from Rider still facing after he landed.

As Rider readied himself for the servant to strike back at him, he was blown away when the servant re-sheathed his katana and bowed his head in front of him instead.

"I am most sorry for this grave dishonor Rider I did not want our battle to be…like this. My lord's tactics have temporarily stained my pride and honor as a warrior. I should have faced you head on in this duel from the get go." The proud samurai said while bowing his head in apology for his master's dishonorable ways.

"Ah you don't have to apologize for attacking us this is a war but…its alright I guess?" Rider said to the samurai in a very very confused manner, this had been the first time his enemy had actually said they were sorry for sneak attacking he didn't know what to do.

"What the hell are you doing sab…I mean servant don't let your damn pride and sense of honor blind you. Keep going with the assault!" Roared the samurais master from within the last remaining patch of darkness.

The proud samurai looked towards his master then back at Rider. He then slid his katana back into its sheath, and began walking back towards his master.

"I am sorry my lord but we must finish our battle for today we have lost the element of surprise and your veil has been lifted from over me. We cannot know how this will affect our current strategy. Only a fool charges into battle without being prepared Rider I am going to leave this battlefield now…I hope we will be able to duel one another again but in an honorable way the way it was meant to happen. As further apology I will tell you my class I am the servant class known as SABER." Saber said to Rider as he walked over to his master who remained cloak in the darkness.

"Dammit saber why would you tell them that why!? Bah never mind listen to me you brat this isn't over do you hear me I'll be coming back for you. So just you wait the moment you try to leave for Fuyuki city your going to be a dead man walking we'll be watching you!" Yelled saber's master as his voice died out with the fading darkness after Saber walked into it.

"Well…that happened." Rider said to his master jokingly to try and break the award silence that filled the night air now.

"Rider…we need to get stronger…I need to get stronger I was only able to do anything after I got angry. I don't want to be useless like that anymore I'mn sorry Rider." Tatsu said in a depressed manner before Rider walked over to him.

"Master…please grit your teeth now…and look at me." Rider said to his master in a very calm and collect tone.

As Tatsu did so Rider smacked him right in the face almost as hard as he could without breaking his masters jaw.

"What the hell was that for Rider!" Tatsu yelled at Rider while covering where he just got smacked with one of his hands.

"That was for saying those stupid things brat little bastard! I thought I told you to stop calling yourself useless because you hesitated at first. It was your first fight OF CORURES YOU GOT SCARED! But you can't let your fear hold you back if you do you'll never make your dream a reality master! The other servants and masters are only going to get harder and harder from here on out. You chose this when you summoned me now you must accept it and MAN UP!" Rider said an angry tone to his master as he pointed at him.

Tatsu didn't know what to say Rider but he did know he was right they both we're he had to get stronger but to do that he had to not let his fear draw him back next time.

"Y…your right Rider…thank you I won't saying any like that again...But what are we going to do about Saber and his master they said they'd get us before he get to Fuyuki city that means they'll probably strike again sometime soon. Maybe tomorrow or later this week but defiantly soon." Tatsu said to Rider you looked at him with a very serious soul piercing gaze.

Before saying anything Rider let an evil happy looking grin cross his face.

"Oh don't worry about that master I have a plan, and now that we know who we're dealing with. A feudal samurai summoned as Saber I know just how to get them down..." Rider said to his master before laughing at how brilliant his plan was and how he thought Saber would react to it…

(**And done with chapter 3…Oh man this one took awhile I spent a lot of time researching so I could get the two servants just right. Next chapter Rider Vs. Saber, and as an added bonus another new servant will make her grand entrance into the story. Oh and the beginning part with Berserker he is the Japanese monster "__****Yamata no Orochi" and since he basically has no life outside his legend i'm taking some...liberties with his background since their is none**)


End file.
